Secrets Undercover
by Inked Contest
Summary: An accident leaves Edward stranded in tiny Forks, WA with his parents. It takes meeting the town librarian to learn that you really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.


**Title:** Secrets Undercover

**Summary:** An accident leaves Edward stranded in tiny Forks, WA with his parents. It takes meeting the town librarian to learn that you really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 12,667

**DISCLAIMER:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Secrets Undercover**

Moving to a new town, especially one as minuscule as Forks, can leave a guy bored out of his mind. Stepping into the Forks Public Library was not my first choice, but after visiting the diner and the local Thriftway, I was getting desperate. I'm not the most voracious reader, but I have been known to pick up a book on occasion.

Hobbling past the counter towards the fiction section I can hear the librarian call out, "Welcome to the Forks Public Library. Can I help you find anything?"

Waving her off, I navigate through the piss poor selection until I find the first two books in _The DemonWars Saga_. It's been a while since I've read them and could use the distraction. Having a bum leg and too much energy is not healthy for a man used to racing and jumping motorcycles for a living.

I should be gearing up for the Supercross Futures event in Vegas, but after a nasty spill last month, It forced me to cancel. Since I don't really have a permanent home, my mom insisted I stay with her and Pop while I recover. I love my parents, don't get me wrong, but they live in the middle of Bum-Fucked Washington. It's been killing me to lay out on the couch and watch crappy TV which is why, once I was cleared to move around more, I insisted on getting out of the house.

I have to stop myself from laughing at the staid librarian behind the counter. She fits almost every stereotype you can think of with the exception of being old. The girl has got to be younger than my own 28 years, her dark brown hair pulled up into a severe bun at the base of her hairline, her boring brown eyes hidden behind horn-rimmed glasses, the white button-up sealed all the way up her heck with an ugly brown cardigan covering it, and the unflattering skirt that goes all the way to her ankles really seals the look.

"Hi, did you find everything okay?"

I barely restrain myself from rolling my eyes and offer her my signature smirk. "I found everything just fine." Looking at the crisp, white name badge on her chest I want to shake my head. Even her name is pretentious. "Thank you, Isabella."

Her smile is bright, and probably her only redeeming quality. "Wonderful! I haven't seen you around before. Are you going to need a library card as well, or do you have one?"

The last thing I need are more ties to this hell-hole, but I will be around for a while. "I'll need a library card. Not much else to do in this town but read."

She takes the books from my hands and hands me a form to fill out. This time I do roll my eyes. I hate paperwork. When I hand the paper back to her, I catch her checking out my tats. The Celtic dara knot on my right forearm and the claddagh on my left being the most visible.

"You a fan of ink?"

Her secretive smile would almost be called sexy if it weren't for the distracting glasses. "Something like that."

She hands me my new card and finishes checking me out. I grab the books and turn for the door. "Later, Isabella."

"See ya around, Edward."

**Secrets Undercover**

I found myself frequenting the library more than was sane over the next two weeks. Each time the sweet little librarian would do something that would intrigue me and I would find myself coming back to learn more. I had officially stooped to the bottom of the barrel if I was fixating on the real-life version of Marian Paroo.

Today I'm camped out on an old bean bag chair in the corner, watching Isabella stock books while I pretended to read. I really need to get a life, but this is much more interesting than sitting at home with my mother watching _Casablanca _or _The Music Man _again. I was about to leave when a blonde bombshell with legs for days and a nicely rounded ass came strolling through the doors. My focus was immediately locked on the supermodel.

"Hey, B!"

I glanced around the empty library to find who she was addressing and watched Isabella turn around and send the newcomer a smirk. "Hello, Rose."

"Ooh, I love it when you get all professional on me."

To my shock she slapped my sweet little librarian on the ass. I expected her to get all indignant, but instead she laughed! "Keep the hands to yourself, missy. I'm working."

The blonde laughed at her. "So…I came here for a reason. Your brother is having a party tomorrow night and insists that you show up."

I saw Isabella turn back to the shelves. "I can't. I have to open the library Saturday morning."

The blonde, Rose, hugged up behind her. "Please, B! It won't be the same without you."

The thought of Isabella at a party was completely ludicrous. The girl was as strait-laced as they came. Rose on the other hand screamed party girl. Her hair and makeup were done to perfection and the low-rise jeans that showed off what looked like a viper slithering around her waist, showcased her ass in a way that would make any straight man drool. I was having trouble processing that these two girls were friends, but maybe there just weren't many options in this little town.

"Fine. I'll go, but tell Emmett that he better buy the good stuff. If I'm going to come into work with a hangover then it needs to be worth it."

_What the hell? _

Rose lifted her arms and danced in a circle, causing her shirt to rise up to just under the swell of her breasts. "You won't regret it, B! We are gonna have so much fun!"

They spoke for a few more minutes before Rose left and Bella finished with the books. I didn't know what to think about this new information. I was so distracted by Isabella's words that I didn't even bother to check out the other girl as she left, and when you can't be bothered to check out a hot chick's ass, there is a problem.

I approached the checkout counter just as Bella turned around. As soon as she saw me, she came right to me. "Find everything you need, Edward?"

"Yeah. Who's your friend? I haven't seen her around before."

Bella quirked an eyebrow at my subtle inquiry. "Her name is Rose, and she's taken."

I copied her and leaned in. "Who said I was interested? I just wanted to know who she was."

The eye-roll was expected as she proceeded to process my books. "She's my best friend and she is also dating my big brother. I wouldn't try anything if I were you."

I took the books she was handing me and tucked them under my arm. "Are you gonna get your big brother to beat me up?"

This time she leaned in and I felt drawn to her like never before. "While my brother could crush you with his bare hands, he isn't the problem. Rose runs the local dojo and has no problem taking care of herself."

There was a sparkle in her eyes as they gazed at me over the rim of her glasses. "Good thing I'm not interested then, huh?"

Her laughter followed me out the door and to the next corner where I decided I would wait the last thirty minutes until the library closed. This girl was doing my head in and I needed to know more. Maybe I could 'accidentally' run into her in the grocery store.

Looking up, I caught sight of a sign that read: Bear Skin Tattoos. It was off the main drag which made it easy to miss during my earlier trips into Forks. I decided that since I had time to kill, I would head inside and see if the artists were any good. Its been a while since I've gotten anything new.

The inside of the shop was loud and raucous as I watched the largest man I had ever seen in real life dance to LMFAO. There were two other men laughing at his display and I felt myself join in. It must have garnered their attention as the music lowered.

"Welcome to Bear Skin! You come for some ink, or just enjoying the show?" The behemoth puffed out his chest and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I approached the guy and stuck out my hand. "I'm Edward. Just wanted to see if you guys had any talent. I don't let just anyone mark my body."

My smirk was in full effect and I watched as he tried to keep his composure before it finally slipped and he released a loud guffaw. "Emmett," he said as he took my hand. "I run this shop and these are my boys, Seth and Garrett."

Seth wasn't as large as Emmett, but his russet skin and large stature cut quite the imposing figure. Garrett on the other hand was scrawny and looked like a Jesus wannabe with his long dark hair and beard.

Emmett grabbed a binder off the back shelf and handed it to me. "This has samples of our work. Look through it and tell us what you think."

A deep voice caught my attention before I could even open the book. "You Irish? Or do you just have a thing for Celtic designs?"

I locked eyes with Seth who seemed genuinely curious. "I'm Irish. My grandparents were from Dalkey, near the coast."

He bobbed his head. "Cool."

That seemed to be the end of the discussion as he turned his back and walked away. Garrett was in the corner wiping down a workstation and Emmett was going over what looked like an appointment book at the counter in front of me. Leaving them to their tasks, I opened the binder and started going through it. Most of the work was pretty generic. Butterflies, skulls, flowers, and a section dedicated to a variety of script dominated the pages.

What caught my eye were the custom designs that were showcased at the end of the book. One piece featured a broken police shield sitting between a smoking gun and a girl on her knees with her long brown hair hiding her face. It was sad and beautiful all at once with a building in the background that I recognized. It was the very library I had spent way too much time in recently. I could see Emmett's name at the bottom of the page and turned the book around to show him.

"This piece you did is very detailed. This is what I mean by talent."

He looked at the piece I was on and gave me a sad smile. "Thanks. My old man was a cop. Chief of police in this tiny town. He died last year protecting my baby sister from her psycho ex. Took the piece of shit down with him though."

"I'm sorry, man."

"Don't worry about it." He shut the book in front of him and clapped his hands. "So, am I good enough to mark your body?"

I chuckled at his excitement. "Yeah, but I'm not sure what I want to get yet. When I figure it out I'll let you know."

He considered what I said for a moment before nodding. "That's cool I guess. Oh! You busy tomorrow night?"

I scoffed. The words busy and Forks just didn't mesh well together. Even my doctor father isn't busy. "No, not busy."

"Awesome! There's a party going on if you want to go. Booze, babes, and food."

I accepted the invitation and took the address he scribbled out for me. This was most likely the party Isabella was going to and I couldn't wait to see how she handled it.

**Secrets Undercover**

When I arrived at the party I nearly turned right back around. Lady Gaga was blaring through the walls and there were streamers hanging from the porch. Unfortunately, this was the only choice for stimulation for the moment and it came with free booze. Opening the door, I was surprised by the number of people here. I didn't think Forks had this many people my age.

Wading through the crowd of people I spotted Emmett on top of a coffee table thrusting his hips and gyrating to the crappy music. The guy was crazy. I found my way to the kitchen and was grateful to find a full bottle of whiskey and some ice. Drink in hand, I surveyed the party before me. I saw Rose getting freaky with a beautiful brunette near the center of the living room.

Usually I would be checking out the blonde, but the brunette seemed to demand my attention. She was wearing some sort of red minidress that barely covered her ass and left her gorgeous legs bare. I could see delicate flowers winding around her right leg leading under her skirt, begging me to follow them. She also had the bottom of a gun holster on her left thigh that I wanted to explore. I tried to make my way over to the duo, but by the time I was able to sift through the bodies they were gone.

For the rest of the night I would catch glimpses of her, but I was never able to catch her face. It became a game to me by the end of the night. My gimpy ass would catch sight of red and I would take off after it. By the end of the night I was drunk, exhausted, in pain, and still hadn't found my mystery girl.

Surprisingly, I wasn't hung over the next day and made my way into the library. Isabella was checking books in so I decided to hand mine directly to her. "Hey, Isabella."

Her smile was open and friendly, making me want to smile back. "Hi, Edward. Did you enjoy the party last night?"

Shit! I forgot I was going to try and find her. "Uh, yeah. I didn't see you there."

Her smile turned devilish. "I was around."

"Why didn't you come say hi?"

She shrugs her delicate shoulders. "You looked distracted. Besides, I wasn't sure if you would want to be seen with me outside of the library."

I felt a little bad that she thought I was a total asshole, but I couldn't deny that usually I wouldn't want to be seen with someone like her. "You're probably my only friend here, Isabella. Next time, just come say hi."

She stared at me for a few moments before answering. "Well, if we're friends, call me Bella."

It felt like a victory, as cheesy as it sounds. "Well, Bella, since we're talking nicknames, promise me that you will never call me Ed or Eddie. Every time I hear those names it makes me think of some douche bag frat boy or something."

Her laughter was loud and caused a few heads to turn our direction, but she was able to contain it fairly quickly. "Alright, Edward. I promise."

Rather than sit there pretending to read, I decided to spend my time getting to know a little bit more about my favorite librarian.

"You wanna play a game?"

She looked at me as if I had lost my mind. "What kind of game?"

"Twenty questions. I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

The corner of her lip ticked up, "Green."

Glad that she was willing to indulge me I answered my own question. "Mine is blue. Your turn."

She bit the corner of her lip, distracting me from what we were supposed to be doing. "What is your favorite book?"

I had to think about it for a minute. "I would say…To Kill a Mockingbird. I read it when I was in fifth grade because I was sick and ended up really liking it."

"I am a sucker for Little Women."

"Let me guess, you relate to Beth, right?"

She tilted her head to the side and raised a brow. "Actually, Jo was a little more my style."

Jo is not a character I would relate with Bella, but I kept my mouth shut. "My turn. Favorite candy?"

She looked up, deep in thought. "I guess it would have to be Ferrero Rocher. I love hazelnut. What's yours?"

"I like anything Reese's. It's the combo of chocolate and peanut butter."

She laughs softly. "Figures. Um, if you could travel anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

This was an easy one. "I've always wanted to go to Ireland and visit my grandparent's home. I have some family that is still out that way. We talk on Facebook, but it would be nice to go meet them."

Her face lit up with excitement. "I've always wanted to go to Ireland too! It looks so beautiful in the pictures. I was going to go after college, but my plans fell through."

A couple of old ladies came up to the counter, cutting our game short. I tried to wait around so that I could keep talking to Bella, but everyone in Forks seemed to want a book so I just sent her a wave on my way out the door. I was going to go home, but took a detour into Bear Skin to say hi to Emmett. I didn't spend much time with him last night and any excuse to avoid boredom is welcome.

The stereo was playing a classic rock station as I entered, and dancing to Poison's Every Rose Has Its Thorn in the middle of the shop were Emmett and the blonde bombshell, Rose. I was a little shocked to see her again, but as I watched them information started to click.

"Hey, man! Meet my girl, Rose." She gave me a nod and wrapped herself around Emmett's arm.

"Hey, I'm Edward." Turning back to Emmett I take him in. Besides the dark hair there is nothing to indicate that he could be related to my librarian. "You're Bella's brother." It takes me a minute before the image in the binder comes back to me. "Holy shit! It was Bella's psycho ex that killed your pop!"

Emmett's stare became hard. "Yeah. It was. How do you know my sister?"

I was too lost in my thoughts to answer him though. "How could anyone want to hurt Bella. She's so sweet."

Rose scoffed. "Are we talking about the same girl?"

I looked up to see them both staring at me. "What?"

"I'm going to ask again. How do you know Bella?"

I wasn't sure if he was pissed, or just trying to figure out where I was coming from. I figured honesty was best. "I met her at the library. She's a sweet girl. We're friends."

It took him a minute, but he finally relented with a nod. "Bella doesn't really like to talk about it much. She's been through counseling and all that and has accepted it so that she could move on, and that's what she wants. Don't bring it up unless she does."

I could accept that. I didn't want to cause her any pain. "Okay. What are you guys up to? Slow day?"

Emmett appreciated the subject change and we spent the next little while discussing possible ideas for my back. I already had a lion's head on my left shoulder blade, but I wanted to find a way to work it into a larger piece that incorporated my love of racing, music, and family. After an hour of kicking around different ideas we weren't any closer to finding something I was happy with.

"I'm sorry, man. I'll keep working on it."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. We'll play with it some more another time. It's not something that needs to be done right now." Emmett put his sketch pad up on a shelf while I stretched the kinks out of my back.

"So, how long have you been hanging out with Bella?"

I turned around to find him leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. I wasn't scared of Emmett per say, but he was a giant of a man. "A couple of weeks. I've only seen her in the library."

His loud guffaw caught me off guard. "Ah, so that explains the 'sweet' comment. Alright, we're cool."

Now I was curious. "What do you mean? Is there something I should know?"

His grin was mischievous. "Do you know that saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'?" At my nod he continued. "Well, it applies."

I tried to ask him what he meant, but he wouldn't answer. It appears as though there is more to my sweet little librarian than meets the eye.

**Secrets Undercover**

Its been one week since I've been back to the library. One week of being stuck in bed since I decided to be a dumbass and take a ride on my old '72 CZ 400 that my pop and I rebuilt when I was fifteen. It was the bike I learned to race on. Unfortunately, when I was cleared for more activity, racing was not on the list of approved activities. After taking a spill and getting my ass kicked by a tree, I was once again relegated to bad TV and zero social life.

"Edward? I got the candy you asked for."

I could hear the rustle of bags as she made her way through the living room and into the kitchen. "Need some help, mom?"

"Don't even think about it, mister! You will stay right on that couch and take it easy!"

The eye roll couldn't be helped. "I can get around enough to help you put stuff away."

She came around the corner and tossed me a bag of Reese's. "I only got a few things and it's all done now anyway." She took a seat across from me with her own bag of Hershey's kisses. "I ran into Bella Swan today. I told her about your little accident. She said to tell you to get better soon."

I bobbed my head. "I'll go see her when Pop clears me again."

I could feel her eyes on me, but I ignored her stare. "Bella's such a sweet young woman." I grunted in acknowledgment. "How do you two know each other?"

With a sigh, I told her about my trips to the library to cure the boredom. "It's been a good way to pass the time. She's a cool girl."

I wanted to cringe as soon as the words were out of my mouth because I knew my mother would make more out of it than it was. "Yes, she is. Her and Emmett have had it rough over the years, but they've grown into such wonderful people."

"Yeah, Emmett's a good guy. I've hung out with him a few times."

The conversation dissolved as I found reruns of Lost on TV. It was a show that my mom and I would watch while I was away and then talk about during our weekly calls. Some of the theories we came up with over the years were pretty crazy, but it was something fun that was just ours. Pop isn't a big TV person. The last show he really sat down and watched was Frasier. I ended up falling asleep shortly after the death of Eko.

**Secrets Undercover**

It was another week before I was allowed to go to town and I had to go with my mom because I wasn't supposed to be driving yet. Unfortunately, she had to wait until early evening which meant that the library was closing when we pulled into town. I tried to get down to the library in time, but with a walking boot, I wasn't going to make it. It was 5:20pm when I made it from the store to the library's closed doors. I was going to give up and just visit Emmett when I saw Bella step outside.

I was going to call her name, but it caught in my throat as she removed that hideous cardigan from her shoulders. The sleeveless white button-up shirt clung to her curves and displayed swirling lines of art that danced across both arms. I was frozen in place, shocked that the sweet, quiet girl that I've been getting to know had a hidden side. One that enjoyed ink as much as me. Her hair came down next in a waterfall of curls that I really wanted to sink my hands into.

She crossed the street and headed down to Bear Skin while I remained in place. I'm not sure how long I stood there staring at the spot where she disappeared before my mom showed up. The drive home was quiet as I tried to reconcile the Bella I knew to the gorgeous girl I saw emerging from the library. We were pulling into the driveway when the last piece of the puzzle fell into place.

I did see Bella at that party. She was the little vixen I spent the night chasing. It was her that was dancing with Rose. If I pulled up that long skirt of hers, I bet I would find the flowers that teased me as they slid underneath the hem.

All night I dreamt of Bella in different ways. One dream had us in the library as she stripped out of her staid librarian outfit to show me her ink all while whispering, "Shh." In another, we were back at the party and she was wearing that little red number, but had her hair up in that damn bun and her glasses riding low on her nose. My dreams kept jumping around, each time showing another side to Bella.

I woke up exhausted, but determined to talk to Bella. My mom had to run to Port Angeles this morning so I just had her drop me off on her way through. The library was empty of all but Bella and Mrs. Cope, the head librarian who has been around forever.

The minute her eyes caught sight of me, Bella's face broke out into a huge grin. "Hey, Crash. Glad to see you're up and about again."

I took her ribbing in stride. "Oh, you know me. Nothing is going to hold me down for long."

She sat on an old wooden bench and patted the seat next to her. "Have a seat. Don't want you to get too tired."

I sat next to her and found myself searching for any sign of the ink I knew was hidden under all those hideous clothes. Finding none, I decided to bite the bullet. Leaning into her I caught her eyes and smirked at her. "I know your secret."

Rather than move away at my close proximity, she leaned in even further. "I have a secret? Ooh, what is it?"

I checked to make sure Mrs. Cope wasn't paying attention to us. Once I realized that she was too enthralled in the romance novel she liked to hide under the counter, I locked eyes with Bella and proceeded to lift the hem of her skirt up her right leg, exposing the flowers I witnessed the other night. I only went as far as her knee, but I could swear that she was daring me to keep going with her eyes.

"You're not the good girl I thought you were."

Her lips brushed my ear causing me to shiver. "Are you more disappointed, or turned on?"

A squeeze to my cock caused me to jerk and I nearly squeaked in surprise. Thankfully I was able to hold that shit in. Her quiet laughter indicated that she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

"You are a very bad girl, Bella." I stood and made my way to the door. When I turned around to catch one more glimpse of her, I could see hurt and confusion playing across her face. I didn't want her to think she had done anything wrong so I winked at her. "Oh, and Bella…I definitely wasn't disappointed."

I walked backwards for a few feet just to savor the light blush and beautiful smile before turning and heading out the door. I would have stayed longer, but she tested my control like no other and the last thing I wanted was to take her on the library floor with old Mrs. Cope watching.

I stopped in to see Emmett while I had time to kill and was nearly strangled by him. "What the hell, dude? I thought we'd run you off and then Bella tells me you were in an accident."

"It wasn't anything big. I just hit loose dirt going a little too fast and ended up involuntarily hugging a tree."

Laughter erupted from all around me and I saw Seth and Rose emerge from further in the shop. Seth's giant paw slammed down on my shoulder causing me to wince since it was the same one that I bruised. "I thought you raced for a living? Doesn't that usually involve staying on the bike?"

"Usually, but it also involves a hell of a lot of crashing too, especially if you want to get good. I've broken every bone in my left arm, my right femur and tibia, my left ankle twice, my jaw, and my clavicle."

Their eyes were wide as I described some of the injuries I've received. To me it wasn't a big deal. It was all a part of the job.

Emmett plopped down on the stool behind the counter. "Shit, dude, you gotta be insane to get back on a bike after all that."

I just laughed. "It's not insane, it's my job. I get to travel around the country doing something I love and get paid for it."

Rose jumped up on the counter facing me. "Job or not, that shit's crazy. Since you're here, I'm guessing you're in early retirement?"

I scoffed. "Hell no! I'm in recovery. I have to stay off a bike for another month at least and then I can start training for my next qualifier. I've actually been in talks with a buddy of mine to set up shop somewhere and put together a training center. Jazz and I want to have something set up so that when we do decide to retire, we aren't floundering trying to figure out what's next."

Rose's eyes scrutinized me, freaking me out just a little. "Where are you planning on setting up shop? Are you going to stick around here?"

I just shrugged because the truth of the matter was, we didn't know. Jasper and I have known each other for eight years and this was an idea we've kicked around for the last two. His last wreck nearly took him out of racing for good and it was a wake-up call. Neither of us was prepared for life after racing and the training center was born from that, but we hadn't gotten very far in planning for it.

"I'm not sure where it will be. Right now, it's just an idea. I would like to be close to my family, which I don't think Jasper would mind since they are the closest thing he has to family too, but it all depends on whether it would be feasible or not."

Rose seemed satisfied with my answer and started talking about the idea she had for her next tattoo. She wanted a grizzly surrounded by rose bushes on her hip. The sappy look on Emmett's face make me think it represented him. At least it wasn't his name.

Twenty minutes later I bid everyone farewell and made my way out the door. I was almost to the corner where I was being picked up when Emmett's voice echoed down the street. "Ed! Man, wait up!"

I turned to see him hauling his bulk down the street, looking like a freight train on a collision course. "Slow down, Em, I'm not going anywhere."

"Shit you walk fast."

I shook my head as he hunched over to catch his breath. "I don't walk fast, you're just slow. And don't call me Ed."

"Eddie?"

My scowl was firmly in place. "No."

Emmett seemed to recover quickly. "Fine, Edward." All humor left his face and he got really serious. "If you're serious about this idea, and you're willing to stick around, I can help you get it set up. I don't know jack about racing, but I know business. I can help you with a business plan and securing financing. Anything I don't know Bella can figure it out."

I was speechless. I wasn't expecting this, especially from Emmett. "Wow. Are you serious?"

"I'm smarter than I look." I was about to protest, but he smiled and continued. "Yes, I'm serious. I like you, Ed…ward. I think you and I could be good friends. Besides, if you brought something like that here it would draw more people in and give a boost to the other businesses around."

Opening a training center somewhere like Forks would present an opportunity to train in a variety of conditions. We would have to have an indoor and outdoor facility that would be focused primarily on the actual racing, and maybe another building or two that offered different classes and equipment for sale. I could see it, but Jasper would have to agree and help me figure out the logistics and shit.

"I'll talk to Jasper. If he's on board and we can find somewhere that will work close by we'll let you know."

He pulled out his phone and started typing away. "Here," he handed me his phone, "put your number in. That way I can get ahold of you and we can talk about it more after you get ahold of your friend." I saved his number as well and said my goodbyes, making my way to my mom's car that was waiting at the corner.

When I first got to Forks, I thought it was a boring, dead-end town. It still is, but maybe it doesn't have to stay that way. If I can talk Jasper into making the trip, I know he'll like the area at least. It's a little way away from civilization, but it's actually perfect when you're training. Less distractions.

**Secrets Undercover**

My mind was still stuck on the conversation I had with Jasper last night when I walked into the library. It took a little smooth-talking, some arm twisting, and finally a promise that I would visit Texas later to check out an old ranch near Amarillo he thought would be perfect before he agreed to check it out. Texas was not my favorite place on Earth, but if it meant that I could get him out here first I would agree to most anything.

A whisper in my ear broke through my thoughts. "I'm a little jealous."

I turned around and smiled at the small pout forming on Bella's lips. "What are you jealous of, sweet girl?"

Her eyelashes began to flutter and the pout grew more pronounced. "How come Emmett gets your phone number and I don't? Do you like him better than me?"

With a quiet laugh, I hand over my phone and let her enter in her information. When she hands it back to me, I can't help the loud guffaw that Mrs. Cope immediately shushes. In the spot for her name she wrote 'Naughty Librarian'.

Her eyes are sparkling as I take her in. "Naughty Librarian, huh? When do I get to see this naughty side?"

Her hands land on her hips as she cocks one out to the side. "When do I get a date?"

"There's not much to do here, but how about tonight? Any suggestions?"

She nibbles on her lip as she considers what's available. "How about dinner at the diner? Nothing fancy, but the food is good." She steps closer so that she can whisper in my ear. "If you're good, maybe we can have a little show and tell afterward."

Bella steps back with a sly smirk on her face. "Deal. I've been dying to know where those flowers end."

The light blush that colors her cheeks is accompanied by a slight shrug. "I guess you'll have to be good then."

"Guess so."

She looks around at the increasing number of people filling the library. "I have to get back to work. Text me later so that I know when to meet you."

I groan because I know I'm about to sound like a total loser right now. "I can't drive yet. I'm stuck being chauffeured around."

Her giggle is fucking adorable and she winks at me. "How about I come and pick you up? You can pack a bag and I'll drop you off tomorrow morning."

She turns away before I can respond. Definitely a vixen.

**Secrets Undercover**

I'm pretty sure my tongue hit the floor when I answered the door and saw Bella standing there. The jeans she was wearing were tight around the ass with just enough of a flare at the bottom to fit over her combat boots. Her shirt was strapless and provided me with an uninhibited view of the ocean themed tattoo that covered her right arm with the crest of the wave curling over her shoulder. A coral reef made up the bulk of her forearm, with a variety of fish weaving their way through. I could see a turtle swimming around her bicep with a couple of small tiger sharks just below it.

On her left bicep was a target with the center shot out. Below the target was what looked like a badge that said: Marksman, First Class, NRA Qualification. Two handguns crossed her forearm with an eagle flying above them. I couldn't wait until later to ask about them.

When she turned away from me to lead me to the car, I saw it. The same image that captured my attention at Emmett's shop weeks ago. I could see the girl's head, Bella's head, poking up from her top of her shirt next to the broken badge that protected her from the smoking gun. Knowing even a hint of what she has gone through makes me want to wrap my arms around her and protect her with everything I have in me.

The diner is dead for the most part as we take our seats in a booth near the back. Our waitress, Lauren, chats with Bella for a second before introducing herself to me. "Hi, I'm Lauren. It's nice to have a new face around here. Is this your first time in the diner?"

"No, actually, I came in a couple of times, but for the most part I've been stuck at home since my accident."

"Oh, my gosh, are you okay?"

I laughed at the concern on her face. "I've been bored, but things are looking up."

Bella caught my eye and I could see the beginnings of a blush. "Well I hope you feel better, hun. If you need anything you just let us know. Any friend of Bella's is a friend of ours."

She gave Bella a quick hug before racing off to put in our order. "She was nice."

Bella laughed. "Yeah, Lauren is a good person. I've known her and her husband Tyler for a while. Tyler was the first person I met when we moved here from Seattle. We haven't hung out much since they got married and took over the diner from her parents, but they would do anything they could to help out a friend."

I glanced back over at our waitress who seemed to have a genuine smile for everyone that came in to the diner. I grew up in Chicago where you never really got close to people. I knew who my neighbors were in the small suburb that we lived in, but I didn't really know them. Here, people don't just know each other's names. They know their kids, their regular orders, favorite music, and allergies. I could see how that might get annoying if you grew up with it, but to me it was a novelty.

"She seems like a good person to have as a friend."

Bella's smile was soft as she gazed at her friend. "Yeah. She is." Turning back to me, she rubbed her hands together with glee. "Alright, Edward. We never got to finish our little game a couple of weeks ago and I have so much more I want to know about you."

I chuckle at her excitement. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you seriously considering opening a training center in Forks?" She asks with a smile.

"Let me guess, Rose?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Emmett. He's the biggest gossip I know. After he spilled the beans, she did mention that she might have interrogated you just a little."

I laugh because I can see Emmett hanging out with a bunch of old women getting all of the juicy gossip Forks has to offer. "I'm talking it over with my partner. He is leaning towards Texas, but I hate it there. Too fucking hot. I convinced him to fly out here, but in exchange I have to check out the site he found too."

Bella crosses her arms over the table and leans in toward me with a serious look on her face. "What do we need to do to convince him that Forks is the place to be?"

I wish I knew. Jasper likes places with lots of trees and green, but he also likes the heat and can't stand the rain. Forks is nothing but rain.

"I don't know. It'll be a hard sell, I know that. Jasper's a bitch when it comes to the cold and wet."

"Pansy." We share a laugh before she sobers up once more. "Is he single? Have a girlfriend or wife that might have a say?"

"Single. He's also kind of a loner. Doesn't say a whole lot, but when he does talk it is usually something that he's really thought through."

"So, he's a thinker, quiet, single…Does he have a type?"

I had to think for a minute. The last couple of girls he's dated were all different. "I don't think so. I don't really know. Why?"

She sat back and bit down on the corner of her lip. "Well, I was thinking. I have a friend who just got licensed as a realtor last year, but she's fantastic and specializes in commercial property. What if we set up a little meeting and had her show you guys a few possibilities?"

I shook my head and quirked my eyebrow at her. "Let me guess. She's single."

Her mischievous smile made an appearance. "Of course."

I didn't think any girl, no matter how incredible, would be able to convince Jasper Whitlock that rainy Forks, Washington was where he wanted to settle down. I was, however, willing to try just about anything. I don't know why I was so set on starting this up here, but ever since talking to Emmett and Rose I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. If I was being honest, the girl sitting across from me was pretty damn convincing. Maybe she was on the right track.

"Let's do it. We don't have anything to lose."

After making a call to Alice, her realtor friend, Bella and I spent the next couple of hours covering every topic we could think of. I learned that she fast-tracked through school as was able to graduate with a Master of Library Science degree by the age of twenty-two. She's lived in Washington state almost her whole life with a brief stint in Arizona that resulted in her parent's divorce and mother's immediate remarriage to the Diamondback's assistant coach.

I told her about growing up in Chicago as an only child and the friends that I made who became family. I told her about building the CZ 400 with my pop and traveling out to Rocky Glen to race. We talked about the friends that got caught up with a local street gang while I was too busy racing and the death of my best friend, Mike, when I was seventeen. We talked about my career and how it felt to be on a bike going 70mph on a dirt track.

As we left the diner and got in her car to leave, I took in her profile trying to see the plain girl I first met. The glasses were still present, but they fit her heart-shaped face perfectly. The brown eyes that I thought were boring, were actually full of fire and light. The tattoos that adorned her body told a story, one that I hoped to learn tonight.

Her apartment was on the ground floor of a small complex on the outskirts of Forks. There was plenty of lighting outside to ensure that the tenants could see no matter what time they made it home. Inside was full of small trinkets and pictures of her, Emmett, Rose, Seth, Garrett, Lauren, and many more people I hadn't had a chance to meet yet. The space was small, but comfortable. It felt like a home.

Until my accident, I was living out of a suitcase for the most part. My bike was in a trailer that James, my manager, hauled around to the different events. Now that I was out of commission for the next little while, it was parked in Seattle where he lived with his wife and son. Even in the off-season I was still traveling and doing exhibitions. Hotel rooms were a luxury I wasn't always afforded. We had a couple of cots that dropped down in the trailer to crash if we needed to. James would usually fly back to Seattle when we had a few days break so that he could see his family, but for the most part he stayed with me.

"You okay?"

I turned away from a picture of a much younger Bella and Emmett standing next to an intimidating man with a handlebar mustache. I could see the resemblance between him and Bella. They each had dark hair and eyes, but even with the serious expression on the man's face, he still had that spark that I had seen in Bella.

"I'm fine. Just admiring your home. It's nice."

She snorted. "Nice, sure."

"Compared to what I'm used to, yeah, it's nice."

Her face became solemn. "What are you used to?"

"Hotels, cots, camping. I never found a place to plant roots, so I've just been living like a nomad. My manager returns to his family every chance he gets, but I've stayed on the road. My parents keep all my stuff for me 'just in case', you know?"

I felt her hands wrap around my waist. "Well…maybe you'll plant some roots here."

I slipped my hand into her hair, feeling the silky waves caress my skin. My other hand found its way to her hip, skimming over the area where I knew the gun holster was. "Would you like that? Me planting roots here?"

Her nod was soft, but still visible. "There's one root in particular I hope you'll be planting soon."

It took a second for me to absorb her words. "Did you just call my cock a root?"

She shook with laughter as I stood there slightly horrified. "I read it in one of Mrs. Cope's romance novels. It's supposed to be sexy I think."

I pushed her back at arm's length. "Never, ever, call my dick a root again. And stay out of Mrs. Cope's crappy romance novels. That shit's not right."

She doubled over clutching at her stomach. "I pr-prom-promise. The one I read was cheesy as hell. I just couldn't resist." She tried to hug me to her again, but I put up resistance. It wasn't much of a resistance, but still. "Forgive me?"

Her lips did that cute little pout thing again and I found myself caving. This damn girl owned me dumb ass already, and she knew it. "Fine, but you owe me a strip tease for that. I need something sexy to get me hard again."

She buried her face in my chest to quiet her laughter, but it didn't matter because I joined in as well. We were a mess by the time we calmed down.

"I did promise you a game of show and tell, didn't I?"

I pulled back and took a seat on her couch. "That you did. You get to go first."

"Where do you want me to start?"

I licked my lips at the choices, but decided to start easy. I could build up to the good stuff. "Your left arm. Is it for your dad?"

She bit her lip and I saw that twinkle in her eyes. "My dad was a sharpshooter, but no these aren't for him, at least not all for him. The target was my first tattoo. I got it when I graduated high school. I was underaged, so my dad went with me to sign the papers. It represents all the weekends that the three of us would go to the range Sequim and do target practice."

I knew the shock was evident on my face. "You can shoot?"

"Yep. You see this badge? I earned the marksman first class rank two years in a row in the civilian marksmanship competitions. That's why I have the two pistols. That was my event. I thought about entering into the rifle competition, but I didn't feel as comfortable with my skill in that."

"Well…shit. Remind me never to piss you off."

Our laughter was over quickly as she moved on to the ocean tattoo. "When I was a little girl, I loved going to the ocean and exploring the tide pools along rocks. I considered going to school for oceanography, but by the time I was starting college it just didn't seem to fit. I still loved the ocean, but I no longer wanted to study it. I just wanted to enjoy it. I went to Sea Camp in San Diego when I was in fifth grade and we got to see a coral reef and learn all about them. I loved all the colors and the variety of life that you find there. I decided that I wanted to carry that with me."

"Has Emmett done all your ink?"

"Not all of it." She pulled her shirt off and my eyes traced the swirls of the tribal heart design that centered between her breasts and traveled over the tops. "There are a couple of pieces that I wanted done that would have been uncomfortable for both Emmett and I. Seth and Garrett would have been just as bad, so Rose had Emmett teach her so that she could become certified just so she could work on me."

I clenched my hands at my sides to keep from reaching out to her. As much as I wanted to pull her into my lap and trace those lines with my tongue, I wanted to hear the stories behind them more. With each reveal she offered me another little piece of herself.

Without prompting, she turned her back to me. Seeing her pain depicted on her skin cooled my libido enough for me to lean forward and trace the kneeling girl. "My dad was the Chief of Police here in Forks. When he first took the job, it was so that we could be safe and he would have more time to spend with us. He fell in love with this town and the people in it. We all did.

During college, I dated a boy named Riley. He was kind and caring and knew all the right things to say. It took me a few months to realize that he was trying to isolate me from my friends and family. The day he hit me was the final straw. I broke up with him, but he continued to stalk me. I was too ashamed to call my dad, and Emmett was just opening his shop, so I called Lauren and told her what was happening.

"She showed up that night offering to bring me home. I only had a semester left, so I chose to stay. She helped me tell my family what happened and my dad showed up in Seattle to put the fear of God into Riley. I guess it worked for a little while because I was able to graduate without anymore trouble. After graduation I moved back to Forks to take over for Ms. Stanley who was retiring. It was perfect for me because I could be near my family and have the job I wanted.

"Riley found out I was here through a mutual friend. He showed up at my work a couple of times threatening me. I told my dad what was going on and he set up a rotation near the library while I was working to make sure he wouldn't do anything.

"After two weeks of blowing him off I guess he got tired of it. He showed up with a gun and confronted me outside of the library. My dad happened to be on rotation that day. He saved my life, but at the cost of his own."

I heard a sniffle and was off the couch with my arms wrapped around her in seconds. As much as I wanted to bring her asshole ex back from the dead so that I could torture him slowly, she didn't need that from me. She needed comfort. "He sounds like a good man and a good father."

She turned and snuggled into my embrace. "He was the best. I know it wasn't my fault. I know that he would jump in front of a million bullets if it meant saving me. I miss him, but he's still a part of me."

"Thank you for sharing that with me."

Her watery eyes met mine. "I trust you, Edward."

I couldn't stop myself from pulling her in and tasting her lips. She was a nice mixture of sweet, thanks to the Dr. Pepper she ordered at dinner, and salty due to her tears. I teased her bottom lip with my tongue and was rewarded with her lips parting. I took my time exploring her mouth, learning what she liked and teasing little noises from her.

It took every bit of strength I had in me to pull away from her half naked body, but I finally did, pushing her onto the couch. "Why don't you take a little break and I'll take my turn."

"That's all you wanted to see?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Hell no! I will be getting a look at those legs of yours, but I don't think we'd be getting to my ink if you take those pants off now."

Her giggle was music to my ears as I stripped off my own shirt. I could see the appreciation in her eyes as she took in my body. Racing requires you to be in shape, and I'm not a slacker. "You saw these at the library…"

"Yeah, and I know what the claddagh is, but what's the other one?"

"That is a dara knot. It symbolizes personal strength." I turn my back to her. "The lion head I got after Mike was killed. He always told me that I reminded him of a lion with my crazy red hair and fearless attitude. I've got a lion painted on all of my bikes."

I turn back to her and show her my left pec. "I've been told I've got motor oil in my veins more than once. I met this guy Marcus when I was traveling through Indianapolis that specializes in tattoos featuring gears, motors, anything mechanical. I had him draw this up so that it looks like my skin is melting off to reveal part of a bike engine."

"Is that all of them?"

I step closer to her so that I'm standing between her legs. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

She doesn't hesitate to pull at my button fly and yank my jeans down my legs. I laugh when they get stuck around my ankles thank to my boots, but she doesn't let it distract her from searching for any more hidden ink.

"Take 'em off."

Rather than sit next to her on the couch I take a seat on the coffee table directly in front of her. I've got one more tat she hasn't seen yet. Once my shoes and pants are gone, I stand back up at her direction. She motions for me to turn and I smile, knowing she's going to giggle.

As predicted, she starts cracking up. "Deadpool!"

I wink at her over my shoulder. "Best damn comic book character ever."

I turn back around and take in her heaving chest and peaked nipples. I can feel myself getting hard again and she seems to notice it too. Her pupils dilate and her hands reach for my boxers. Grabbing her hands, I pull her up in front of me and lower myself back onto the coffee table.

"Patience, baby. I've been waiting weeks to get a closer look at these."

I place her hands on my shoulders so that she can lean on me while I remove her boots so that she doesn't get tripped up. Once that is done, I take my time sliding the fabric down her legs, revealing the Smith & Wesson tat. I'm not sure what kind of gun it is beyond being a pistol, but I do know it's sexy as hell on my girl. Especially since I know she can actually use one.

I get the pants off her body and follow the flower trail up her calf, around the knee, and up her inner thigh before it disappears into her little pink panties. "What kind of flowers are these?"

Her breath is shallow and she has to swallow before answering. "Um, gladiolus. They, uh, mean strength and integrity."

I stop my fingers just at the edge of her underwear. "I still haven't seen where they end."

I look into her eyes to make sure she's okay and she offers me a jerky nod. My fingers slide under the top and yank them down, not caring about going slow anymore. I've been fantasizing about these damn flowers for weeks and I can't wait anymore.

I groan when I catch sight of the flower at the end of the trail. Its purple petals frame the right side of her bare pussy, the highest petal curling just enough to point right at her clit. I pull her in and trace those lucky petals with my tongue, causing my girl to pant above me. I tease her for as long as I can before parting her lips and getting my first real taste of her.

Any man that tells you how sweet you are, or how you taste like honey, or any of the rest of that cheesy shit while going down on you is lying. It is what it is. You're eating pussy. It's the look on the girls face that makes it fucking worth it. My girl, is a goddess.

The way she grips my hair in her hands, pulling me closer. The way her mouth drops open just before her head tilts back. The little quiver in her body that tells me she's getting close. My name bouncing off the walls of her little apartment. That is what makes it worth it.

I grip her hips in my hands, steadying her until she can meet my eyes again. The second I see those hungry brown eyes I pull her onto my lap, letting her feel just how ready for her I am.

"Condom, now."

I rip the foil packet out of my pocket and roll it on with a practiced hand. I don't even get my hand out of the way before she's pushing down onto me.

"Shit, babe, slow down."

She bottoms out and I can feel her muscles fluttering around me.

"Can't. Need you."

"Fuck."

My sweet little librarian begins rolling her hips around and I let her have her fun for a few minutes. It doesn't take long to drive me crazy and I flip her onto the couch so that I can take over. I sit back on my heels and lift her tight ass up to get a good angle. With my first thrust I know I've got her sweet spot.

"Edward!"

I set a steady pace, rocking my hips into her with enough force to keep her on edge, but not enough to throw her over. The first time she says please nearly undoes me, but I hold off. I want her to scream so loud it wakes the neighbors. I want them to know my name tomorrow morning.

I get my wish as Bella's voice screams my name for all to hear. The pulsing of her orgasm has me coming before I'm ready, but fuck if I care. I try not to crush her as I drop down, but she doesn't give a damn. She pulls my full weight onto her tiny body and I wrap my arms underneath her, holding her close.

"That was better than I imagined."

I laugh and kiss along the column of her neck. "You were imagining having sex with me?"

Her entire body shook with laughter, causing me to moan at the feel of it vibrating my cock, which is still firmly planted inside her. "Of course I did. You're hot."

"You're insane, but I like it."

I pull back and stare into her smiling eyes. I feel like a fucking sap, but damn is my girl gorgeous. How her glasses stayed on during all of that I have no idea.

"Of course. You're insane too. Want some cookies? Sex makes me hungry."

I chuckle and move to get off her. As I pull my dick out of its new favorite place, I realize there's something missing. "Shit! Fuck!"

"What?"

She looks a little scared. "Um, don't panic, but the condom came off."

"It's supposed to."

I catch her eyes. "Not inside of you."

Her eyes grow wide as what I said registers. "Shit!"

"Just, hold still. I'll try and find it."

It doesn't take long to locate the lost condom, but I can tell it embarrasses the shit out of my girl. "I got it baby. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I'm on the pill, but that has never happened to me before."

I pull her hands off her face so that I can look her in the eyes. "Me either. It's just as embarrassing for me. I'm the idiot that didn't put the condom on right."

"How about we agree that it was just a freak accident and never speak of it again."

"Deal."

**Secrets Undercover**

The next week flew by with me spending as much time as possible with Bella. My mom made it a point to ask about her every time I stopped by the house, which wasn't much, and only when Bella was working. We made a token effort to get out of the house when she was home, but the only time we actually made it out was to catch a movie with Emmett and Rose.

Jasper had flown into Sea-Tac last night and was driving down today to look at the three possibilities Alice found us. I didn't know much about them, other than they were large plots of land without noise restrictions. Emmett was going out with us since he knew what we wanted to do and what we would need to pull it off.

I was sitting on the steps of the library with Emmett when the ugliest damn Mini Cooper parked in front of us. Why anyone would want to be seen in one of those, especially a bright, canary yellow one, was beyond me.

"How do people even fit in those things?"

I took in Emmett's six-foot-five frame. "It's made for little people, Em. You would break that thing if you tried to ride in it."

"No shit."

The driver shoved the door open and used it to pull himself out. I nearly bust a gut when I realized it was Jasper's lanky ass trying to escape the midget mobile. "What's wrong, Jazz? Couldn't find a smaller car?"

He flipped me the bird over his shoulder and stretched his arms up over his head. "Fucking car rental place!" He stalked over to us and pulled me up into a hug. "Missed you, brother."

"Missed you too, man. Did you make the qualifier?"

He ran his fingers through his shaggy blond hair. "Nah, my bike crapped out on me halfway through the last turn. Started sputtering and the next thing I knew I was on my ass in the dirt. Jake's gonna fix her for me, but I'm done for the next two comps."

"Damn, man, why didn't you tell me?"

He scoffed. "You busted your ankle, bruised your hip, and God knows what else, and you want me to complain about a slightly bruised ass? Do you think I'm that much of a pussy?"

I let out a small chuckle. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Emmett cracked up beside me while I dodged Jasper's fist. It felt like old times. "Jazz, I want you to meet Emmett Swan. He's the one I was telling you about. Em, this is my pseudo-brother, Jasper Whitlock."

"So, where's this girl you've been telling me about?"

I motioned toward the building behind us. "She's working right now, but she really wants to meet you."

The library is fairly full right now, but thankfully nobody is checking out as we reach the counter. "Oh, Edward, Isabella's in the back-corner re-shelving the non-fiction books if you'd like to go see her."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope."

Jasper nudges my arm as we walk away. "Dude, that old lady just winked at me."

"She's harmless and really nice if you show her respect. Although, she does like men with long hair and 'rippling muscles' so you might want to watch yourself around her."

I keep my eyes peeled for my girl, but she finds me first. "Edward!"

I turn just in time to catch her in a hug. "Hey, sweet girl. How's work so far?"

She just shrugs. "It's fine. Emmy bear! You never visit me at work anymore."

He gives her a squeeze. "Sorry, baby B."

"It's okay." She turns to Jasper and I catch the look of shock on his face. "You must be Jasper. Edward's told me so much about you."

He shakes her hand slowly. "Yeah. Edward's told me about you too."

The way he's looking at my girl and talking to her pisses me off. I want to ask him what the hell his problem is when it hits me. He sees the same thing I did when I first met her. Stuffy, boring, librarian. He doesn't know that my girl's a badass.

I lean in so that only he can hear and tell him the same thing Emmett told me. "Don't judge a book by it's cover, man."

"Will you excuse us for a minute?"

Jasper pulls me away from Bella and Emmett. "What the hell? When you started going on and on about the girl you were seeing I was expecting to see some Jessica rabbit look-a-like. I mean, I know the whole naughty librarian thing does it for some guys, but usually the girls in those fantasies are hot."

I push him up against the wall out of Bella's sight. "You don't know shit about my girl. She dresses like that for work because she respects Mrs. Cope. She's covered in ink that she's not allowed to show while she's here. Stop being an asshole and grow the fuck up."

I step away before I do something stupid like hit him. "Hey, babe, Alice is supposed to meet us in a few minutes so we're gonna take off."

"Alright." She studies my face for a second before leaning in for a hug. "Everything okay?"

I smile at my sweet girl. "Yeah, just talking something over with Jazz."

We say goodbye to my girl and head outside. Parked in front of Jasper's toy car is a monster jeep with steel re-enforced roll bars and off-road tires. It's the kind of vehicle that you want to take for a ride.

"Hey, short stuff! Get your ass out and give me a hug!"

I watch as a sprite of a girl with short, spikey black hair and bright green eyes climbs over the passenger seat and jumps to the ground. The damn jeep is bigger than she is. "Get your ass over here then."

Emmett wraps the girl in a bear hug. I half expect her to be crushed in his giant arms. "Missed you, little bit."

"Missed you too, you big lug. Now, who's Edward and who's Jasper?"

I raise my hand in the air. "I'm Edward. This loser to my right is Jasper."

I'm surprised when I'm wrapped in a hug. "Bella's told me so much about you! I'm so glad that you're thinking of staying in the area!"

"We aren't. Not yet. I'm just here to check the place out."

She gives him the once over. "You'll stay. Texas is miserable, too hot."

"I like the heat."

Jasper's attitude was starting to piss me off, but Alice seemed to have it under control. "There's plenty of heat to be found here. If you know where to look. Now, do you guys want to ride with me, or are you following?"

There was no way in hell I was riding in the clown car so we agreed to ride with her. Since the properties she was showing us were currently undeveloped, her four-wheel-drive would come in handy. I let Jasper sit up front and climbed in the back with Emmett. I think Emmett knew I was ticked off at Jasper and didn't put up a fight for shotgun. We made our way out of town, listening to Alice go into detail about the first property we were going to see.

**Secrets Undercover**

I was optimistic that the last place she showed us would work. It was just under twenty acres, fully fenced, and had been cleared recently. We would have to build everything ourselves, which could be expensive, but I knew we could do it. It wouldn't have to be anything fancy since it wouldn't be a competition track.

We decided to meet up with Bella and Rose at Blakeslees Bar and Grill to talk over our options. Jasper had been quiet most of the afternoon, asking questions every once in a while, but not offering up his thoughts on any of the properties. I wasn't too concerned, since that was how he operated, but it would have been nice to know what he thought.

We were laughing and having a good time when Jasper finally spoke up. "I'm not convinced that this would be a good place for us to open shop."

I put my beer down on the table and gave him my full attention. "Why the hell not? It's out of the way, but still close enough to cities to be accessible. The property is big enough."

"Who is going to want to come all the way out here to train? It's out of the way."

I could feel Bella's hand on my thigh and it calmed me enough to keep my head. "They'll come if we offer them an opportunity that nobody else can. Give them a chance to train in different weather conditions and teach them how to use them to their advantage."

Jasper's steely eyes held mine. "We could do that in Texas."

"Does it even rain in fucking Texas? Why are you so hung up on that?"

He leaned his arms on the table. "In Texas, we would be at a midpoint for the country. Racers come through all the time heading to one event or another. There is a property that has workable facilities on site that we could convert. We would be able to pull in a lot more riders if we are accessible."

I understand where he's coming from, but I can't imagine leaving Washington right now. "I promised you that I would go check out the property in Texas in exchange for coming here, but I don't want to be in Texas, Jazz. I want to be close to my family. I want to have friends that I see on a regular basis. I'm tired of being away from everyone that I care about. I get your reasons, but can you understand mine?"

He nods his head. "If I say that I won't come here. That it won't work? What then?"

Bella's hand slips from my thigh and I miss the comfort, but I can't back down. "Then…we forget it. Or maybe I can be a silent partner. Come down every once in a while, to help out. I don't know. What I do know is that I want to stay in Forks." I grab Bella's hand and send her a smile before turning back to Jasper. "I think we could have something good here. When I first got to Forks, I thought it was hell on Earth. I wanted nothing more than to haul ass out of town the second I could get around, but I started to get to know the people. I started to appreciate the town. It wasn't what I thought it was at all. I wish you could see what I do, but if not then…fine."

Everyone was quiet as we continued to stare at one another. Finally, Jasper relaxed into his seat. His eyes landed on Bella, who was wearing a black tank top with cut off shorts, her ink on full display, before returning to mine. "I may have been a little quick to judge. I'll make you a deal. My schedule is clear for the next month. If you can convince me that we could have a successful business here, I'll agree. If not, we go to Texas and you can be a silent partner. I'd rather do it with you, but I respect your decision."

A cheer rang out at our table and we clinked glasses together before drinking. Bella hugged me from the side and kissed my cheek. Her eyes were lit with happiness and I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

If it weren't for this girl, I never would have seen the beauty in this place, these people. I wouldn't have looked twice at my girl, but she gave me sneak peeks into her soul that had me begging for more. Each secret that she revealed had me falling for her a little more. I wouldn't say that I'm in love, but I think it's a possibility.

The night carried on with drinking and laughter. Jasper loosened up enough to really get to know these people that had changed my life around. He and Bella even made plans to hit up a shooting range while he was here. The night couldn't get much better. My hand was stroking Bella's thigh when my pinky accidentally slipped through the leg hole of her shorts. When all I encountered was smooth skin I glanced over at my girl. She had that mischievous smile on her face. With a wink she turned back to her conversation with Alice. Guess my girl's got a few more secrets left to uncover.


End file.
